pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Napalm Flame/archive5
First. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 00:10, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :No me. --InternetLOL 00:15, 13 October 2007 (CEST) ::No u. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 00:20, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :::D: --InternetLOL 00:27, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :::::D [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 00:30, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :::::+1 — Skakid9090 00:34, 13 October 2007 (CEST) ::::-1 [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 00:39, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :::D: --InternetLOL 00:44, 13 October 2007 (CEST) ::OM reverse wt feck? — Skakid9090 00:47, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :(TSEC) 7002 rebotcO 31 ,94:00 LOLtenretnI -- em oN ::+1 [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 01:01, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::::::::(ʇsǝɔ) 7002 ɹǝqoʇɔo 31 '51:00 lolʇǝuɹǝʇuı-- ƃuıuǝddɐɥ sı ʇɐɥʍ poƃ ɥo :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::WHAT THE FUCK INTERNETLOL? :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::UBER INDENT! ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 01:27, 13 October 2007 (CEST) http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Talk:Aggressive_Refrain#Fuck_you_Izzy. -- Armond Warblade 19:13, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :AR is still imba. Discuss. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 19:18, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::More imba. ftw. Lord Belar 19:20, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :::Hahaha armond you bastard. :P ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 19:24, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Lawl checkuser :P -- Armond Warblade 19:26, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :::::I used this and common sense. — Skakid9090 05:57, 19 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::I used instincts and checkuser as confirmation. -- Armond Warblade 06:42, 19 October 2007 (CEST) Full GH GOGOOGO napalm, How was getting laid and jumping off roofs? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 19:12, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :ROOF JUMPING U SAI??? [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 19:16, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::I jumped off a roof and landed face first on concrete once :\ I've been able to click my jaw ever since. - Rawrawr 19:30, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::Mission accomplished. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 19:49, 21 October 2007 (CEST) In fact, no getting laid, but I jumped off stage, and jumped a group of chavs when they broke a window at the gig. Also, I got a Whoremoan CD, and I'm getting a From Almost The End CD. They were both there and kicked arse. Best night in a long time. And I also made a good pull line, which worked! ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 00:11, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :"Did it hurt? "lulwut?" "The fall from heaven?" - Rawrawr 00:17, 22 October 2007 (CEST) --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:20, 22 October 2007 (CEST) ::I heard my friend use that on close to 10 different girls yesterday. He got 8 of their numbers, thats the scary thing :\ - Rawrawr 00:23, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :::That is scary. Maybe I should try. :P Lord Belar 00:24, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :::...., wow. So, yeah, I'm spamming Skakid's template. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:25, 22 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Then we got drunk and scared one of them away by following her around shouting sophie. I dont think that was act. her naem. Drink <3 - Rawrawr 00:27, 22 October 2007 (CEST) I got at least 30 numbers tonight. I used my own lines which I made on the spot. My favourite was when one girl hit me on the head hard with a drumstick, so I turns around and says 'ow, that hurts... kiss it better plz...' so she does and then I go 'Now kiss me...' And I won. Discuss. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 00:48, 22 October 2007 (CEST) -- Armond Warblade 01:12, 22 October 2007 (CEST) O RLY? MINE IS AMAZING TYVM ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 01:19, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :orly? Then why are you trying to pick up other girls? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:24, 22 October 2007 (CEST) ::osnp u looz — Skakid9090 01:26, 22 October 2007 (CEST) Nah I don't lose. I picked her up on the night- the last girl I used a pickup line on and by far the best, using the best line too. She is amazing. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 01:29, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :You can tell this just from one night? Lord Belar 01:30, 22 October 2007 (CEST) ::Yes- I've spent lots of time with her before, as in, LOTS. And I just went for the pull tonight. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 01:31, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :::I know the best pickup line! "Does this smell like chloroform to you?" ... lol The Paintballer (T/ ) 01:46, 23 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Ha ha. Lord Belar 01:52, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :::::My Gf > Armonds imo. Even tho I haven't seen her. - Rawrawr 17:10, 1 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Duh Squirrels > Cows. :O [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 17:11, 1 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::rawr's lass is hot. 17:13, 1 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::I enjoy long show off session to dark. - Rawrawr 17:34, 1 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::rawr. 17:59, 1 November 2007 (CET) You broke it! See??[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 08:12, 31 October 2007 (CET) :It's cos of you scrubs and your broken-ass templates for everything tbh. I bet if I went through the page and removed every image/userbox/weird ass graphic that someone posted, it'd go back to normal. -Auron 10:16, 31 October 2007 (CET) ::To be exact, it's " ." Which means Skakid fails at wikicode and/or html. -Auron 10:25, 31 October 2007 (CET) :::Actually, Edru borked it by indenting the template. -- 'Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 11:39, 31 October 2007 (CET) ::::Either way, there is copious amounts of fail on this page. -Auron 15:29, 31 October 2007 (CET) :::::Moo [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'''Ibreaktoilets]] 16:09, 31 October 2007 (CET) :::::: *are -- Armond Warblade 20:38, 31 October 2007 (CET) :::::::I is mr broken. I had a wild night last night which ended in my friend getting a very bad nosebleed, and some chav with a broken nose, 2 broken arms, several broken ribs, a cracked skull and a nasty lawsuit headed our way. GG ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 13:44, 1 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::There waz epix time when I sent my friend home on his bike when he was completely stoned and pissed at teh saem time. He had to go 4 miles. I still have the video of him hitting roadworks and flying off into a car =D - Rawrawr 17:12, 1 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::youtube or it didn't happen. -Auron 02:14, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Fine I'll upload when I get back to my mums. (Wednesday I think) I'll also check and see if my mates have better versions, the one I have is sorta hard to see him most the time cuz it was pitch black. - Rawrawr 22:07, 2 November 2007 (CET) warrior contest you can't catagorize the uberfuser for gold and silver :P ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:27, 4 December 2007 (CET) fine remove it from silver. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 19:30, 4 December 2007 (CET) Get back on gws or i'll be givign you the back of my hand =). christmas doesnt warrant stupid sigs, people 12:23, 22 December 2007 (EST) I herd u liek teh Star Treks? image:GoDKhaan.jpg --20pxGuildof 15:16, 26 December 2007 (EST) Team - Shove Spike My ratings are from first hand experience with the build, my reasons are stated in the comments section of my rating. I gave it such a low rating because I have gone up against it a number of times, and the only one time it succeeded was the very first time, because my team had no idea what it was. Further more, after 10 consecutive rounds of RA, my team managed to beat the team without a monk, instead we had a strange healing rit, but nonetheless the build has too many counters and is designed to be used within very narrow limits. :Your firsthand experience is from idiots running a potentially great build, and you claim it has a lot of counters while being completely WRONG. Actually TRY the build first? Heck, I'll even get you in with us guys at Knights of Perfection if you insist. And don't take this rock paper scissors shit here or your flaming or I'll get an admin to NPA ban yo ass. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 13:15, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::I think we beat your guild. Two days ago, January 1 or December 31, we saw the build for first time, we lost, fought the same guild a few matches later and won! Besides, i have only made 2 ratings, 1 is on the shove spike, the other is on some build thats about to be deleted. Og lo 19:50, 2 January 2008 (EST) :::If the guild tag was Korean and there was either a player called 'Lets Waste Them' or 'I Hate Monkin Fer U' in the team, then I will hurt you so bad, srsly. You would have been one of the very few teams that had beaten us when we played like shit. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 19:53, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::::Be less of a dick imo Napalm. -- Armond Warblade 20:32, 2 January 2008 (EST) :::::PvX:DICK? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 20:34, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Red vs blue gogogo ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 21:29, 2 January 2008 (EST) You are repeatedly placing essentially the same vote back on that build, when it's clearly not worthy of a 5-5-5 (or even a 5-5-4). Don't be an ass. The build is not that good at all, and if you can't see that, your vote will be repeatedly removed. -- Armond Warblade 18:28, 5 January 2008 (EST) :It's worth keeping alive tbh, it is frequently run. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 18:29, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::So are touchers. Your point? -- Armond Warblade 18:34, 5 January 2008 (EST) :::My point is let valid votes stand. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 18:34, 5 January 2008 (EST) YOU KNOW it's not fucking 0-0-0 quality yet I don't see you removing 0-0-0s. :It's not? -- Armond Warblade 18:35, 5 January 2008 (EST) Napalm - lemme make this perfectly clear. One more rv and I'll ban you for the day. We're clogging RC too much, and it's still below 2.5. -- Armond Warblade 18:35, 5 January 2008 (EST) :Go ahead, try me. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 18:36, 5 January 2008 (EST) Welcome to PvXwiki Hi! Because of your vandalizing, you can go drown in a puddle for 3 days! You will be returned back to life in 3 days time or you can choose to stay dead until further notice. Thank you, and have a nice day! —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 18:38, 5 January 2008 (EST) :"Too slow!" -- Armond Warblade 18:39, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::I'm the juggernaut, bitch. Slower but with bigger bans. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 18:45, 5 January 2008 (EST) LOL ^ - Rawrawr 19:53, 5 January 2008 (EST) Great success! —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 19:56, 5 January 2008 (EST) You Didn't invent shove spike nor make it popular gtfo — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 23:29, 5 January 2008 (EST) :He might have, i invented the BoA sin, the Shock Axe, the Dev Hammer, the 55 Monk, and the original IWAY builds. It's very posible that Napalm managed to invent and popularize that one.Bob fregman 23:33, 5 January 2008 (EST) :Goth invented it and had the original ideas, Napalm optimised it. ::I invented echomending frenzyhealsig. -- Mafaraxas 00:56, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::Can i edit edit your Shared work? there's only one article under it,i want to edit that. BaineTheBotter 21:08, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::Do so if you wish. :::::srsly noone has heard of Goth =\ - Rawrawr 15:31, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::::::I've always thought Vampirism looked like something. BaineTheBotter 08:41, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Everyone's always been able to edit that bit, and he's banned, so he won't be able to answer you. -- Armond Warblade 15:04, 9 January 2008 (EST) I was trying to be polite!(Mehehehehehe) BaineTheBotter 06:18, 10 January 2008 (EST) :For this guy? -- Armond Warblade 12:17, 10 January 2008 (EST) Srsly though. Who are Goth? [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:20, 10 January 2008 (EST) Dunno. BaineTheBotter 09:48, 11 January 2008 (EST)